1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media devices and, more particularly, to configuration of media devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, portable media devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) or hand-held media players, are battery powered and include various user interface components, such as displays and switches/buttons. Conventionally, portable media devices use buttons, dials or touchpads together with graphical user interfaces to control the devices, including setting of user preferences for use by the devices. These portable media devices continue to get smaller and more portable. At the same time, the functionality supported by portable media devices is increasing. Consequently, as portable media devices get smaller while supporting robust functionality, there are increasing difficulties in providing adequate user interfaces for the portable media devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved user interface capabilities for portable media players.